Question: $ { {-4} \times \left[\begin{array}{rr}{0} & {3} \\ {2} & {3} \\ {-1} & {1}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Answer: To multiply a matrix by a number, multiply each item of the matrix by the number. ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{-4}\times{0} & {-4}\times{3} \\ {-4}\times{2} & {-4}\times{3} \\ {-4}\times{-1} & {-4}\times{1}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{0} & {-12} \\ {-8} & {-12} \\ {4} & {-4}\end{array}\right]}$